Talk:Episode 157: Kourin/@comment-3493584-20140119171738
......you know I think I hate this episode. I mean first off there's the debuet of the liberator monarch alfred, which bushiroad decided to make look exactly like his RP manga counterpart who, far as we know, may never see an actual print. oh and he basically gets the same skill as liberator garmore, because when their blantantly reusing a design, why not also reuse a skill. (Ok I'll admit there are some differences with this skill, and lib garmore, but they are just way to similar) second, we have the reveal that takuto stole the UR girls memories. that is just horrible. I actually really started to like takuto after last episode, but this one just maes him look horrible. He kidnapped 3 girls who had their on lives, and then stole their memories so ke could blackmail them into working for him. Oh and apparently he regrets it now, but for some reason still hasn't given them back their memories. why? if he regrets it, shouldn't he have given the momories back? well someone in the comments suggested that if he does, then the UR girls will lose their new memories, just like if takuto disapears. now this would make sense and redeem takuto, except for two things. one: we arn't told that this is why he hasn't given them back their memories. two:why would that happen. no really, why would giving them back their old memories remove the new ones? that actually bring's me to my third point why? just why? this episode has so much stuff that happens just because. Aichi gets lib monarch alred from takuto. OK, why would takuto do that if he said that Aichi would die if he ever fought again. I supose it was a back up just in case he and leon lost, but he specifically told Aichi that he couldnt fight again, which would have been stupid if Aichi was his back up plan. he should have said "if me and leon fail, then you'll be our only hope of stopping the reversed me, but it will almost certainly cost you your life", or at least something alond those lines. And exactly why will the UR girls lose their memories if takuto diaspears? that would only make sense if takuto had possesed them or something, and they weren't in full control of their actions this entire time, sort of like anyone who gets reversed. Unless Takuto is somehow sustaining their current memories, which simply raises the question of why he has to do that. actually wouldn't it make more sense if Takuto disapearing just gave them back their old memories, considering he's still holding onto them? the only thing I can say about the episode is that it has some good emotional moments with Aichi and Kourin, and it is pretty awesome that Aichi is able to keep himself alive on sheer willpower. but other than that, this episode is just lazily written to try and keep the drama high. well then I'm off to rant about lib monarch alfred some more on his actually page.